Gra o życie: Pieśń Kłów i Szponów
Plik:NDEp5.png New Dawn: The Game - ODCINEK 5 Josh siedział w swoim gabinecie, przeglądając stertę papierów jaką przyniósł mu na biurko jeden z członków ekipy. Kamera jednak nie była w stanie pokazać czego dotyczyły owe dokumenty, na teczkach jedynie jawiła się pieczątka z krwistym napisem głoszącym „Ściśle Tajne!”. '' '''Josh:' Ah, widzę że moja królowa nie próżnuje… Westchnął, odkładając jeden plik papierów i biorąc drugi do ręki. Josh: Te raporty oglądalności są wręcz zaskakujące, doprawdy… Położył jedną z kartek na biurku, widać było wykres który odznaczał się tendencją wzrostową. Josh: Wiedziałem, że te zgony sprawią większa oglądalność… Uśmiechnął się diabolicznie. Josh: Cóż, moi kochani widzowie. Nie mogę was w żaden sposób zawieść! Nie przedłużając, zapraszam was na kolejny odcinek IGRZYSK NOWEGO ŚWIATA! <Ściemnienie, czołówka> Kompleks wypoczynkowy Sirius siedział w swoim pokoju, czytał książkę którą znalazł w salonie wspólnym. Pochłonięty lekturą nie słyszał zbyt dobrze pukania do drzwi. Dopiero naprawdę głośny łomot przywrócił go na ziemię. Sirius: Co do… Do pokoju jak gdyby nigdy nic wparowała Nata. Sirius: Mogłaś chociaż zaczekać na odpowiedź… Mruknął niezadowolony. Sirius: Raczę się dowiedzieć co Cię tutaj sprowadza, Nato? Nata zmierzyła go lodowatym spojrzeniem. Sirius: Widzę, że raczej nie przychodzisz mnie zaprosić na partyjkę w pokera… Odparł żartobiliwie, Nata jednak ani na chwilę nie uległa jego wesołemu nastrojowi. Nata: 'Wiem, że trzymasz się z tym dupkiem i Viperem… ''Zaczęła zakładając ręce. '''Sirius: Masz na myśli Lucę. Poprawił ją nieco podirytowany. Sirius: 'Trzymam. Hm, to dość kolokwialne określenie. Rzekłbym raczej, że łączy nas nieco bliższa współpraca, ale nie powinno Cię to dziwić. Nie da się lubić wszystkich. '''Nata: '''Osobiście powiewa mi to. Mogłeś kumplować się nawet z Shandorem. ''Odparła chłodno. '''Sirius: A więc przemówisz wreszcie konkretami? Nata: Powstał mały problem. Mianowicie z tego co zauważyłam, to bardzo polubiłeś moją przyjaciółkę. Sirius odchrząknął nerwowo. Sirius: Owszem, i? Nata: To wiedz, że ten dureń wyraźnie coś względem niej kombinuje. Sirius: Ten według Ciebie „dureń” ma imię, już mówiłem. Nata przewróciła oczyma. Nata: Eeh. Dobra, niech będzie. Wiedz, że kosztem mojej przyjaciółki Luca chce jakoś mnie zniszczyć. I nie chodzi mi tu o cały ten konflikt, niech się na mnie wścieka. Ale niech ją zostawi w spokoju. Sirius: Pierwsze słyszę, aby w ogóle się do niej zalecał. Zwykle z niej drwił i ją wyzywał. Aczkolwiek parę dni temu na tym śniadaniu… Zamyślił się. Nata: '''Ha, sam widzisz. '''Sirius: '''Mam go doprowadzić do porządku czy jak? Ogółem to walka o kobietę raczej nie jest zbyt mądrym pomysłem. Jedynie nie chciałbym, aby mu uległa i została podle wykorzystana… '''Nata: W tym tkwi rzecz. Sirius: Po prawdzie nie sądziłem, że przejawiasz jakieś ludzkie uczucia. Nata: Tylko dla bliskich przyjaciół. A Claudia taką osobą jest. Sirius: Dobrze więc. Zatem daj mi działać. Nata uśmiechnęła się pod nosem. Nata: Dzięki. Sirius: Robię to tylko dla Claudii. Mruknął pod nosem. Nata: 'Wpadnę wieczorem, zobaczymy co wymyśliłeś. '''Sirius: '''Ale… '''Nata: '''No, to do wieczora! ''Odparła i wyszła z pokoju. Salon wspólny W tym samym czasie Claudia wraz z Leną spędzały czas w salonie wspólnym kompleksu. Na jednym z foteli drzemał sobie Khaled, a na podłodze wraz ze swoimi zabawkami leżała sobie Inessa, która jak zawsze coś majstrowała. '''Lena: Ei, Claudis weź ogarnij mi jakoś włosy, pliska. Zamrugała oczętami w stronę Claudii. Claudia: Uhm…masz coś konkretnego na myśli? Inessa: SPALIĆ!!! Krzyknęła sama do siebie. Inessa: SADZIĆ, ZALEGALIZOWAĆ!!! HAHAHA. Roześmiała się, a następnie ułożyła sobie na podłodze gwoździe i osobno śrubki. Inessa: To są ruscy narodowcy, a to polscy. Haha! Wzięła do jednej ręki gwóźdź a do drugiej śrubkę i zaczęła robić teatrzyk. Inessa: Oddajcie Smoleńsk, ruskie sabaki! Ruszała śrubką. Inessa: 'Njet, njet! To być brzoza! ''Poruszyła gwoździem. Następnie odłożyła i śrubkę i gwoździe i zaczęła walić je młotkiem. '''Inessa: HAHAHA, A TO BYĆ PAN BÓG! GIŃCIE SKU.WYSYNY!!! HAHAHAAHAHAHAAH. Claudia i Lena patrzyły na nią przerażone. Lena: LOL. Claudia: Eee…to może warkocz? Lena: 'Spoczki, może być… ''Odparła dalej będąc nieco przerażona zachowaniem Inessy. Claudia zaczęła robić dziewczynie warkocz. Wzięła swoją podręczną, składaną szczotkę i zaczęła jej rozczesywać włosy. W międzyczasie Inessa wpadła na kolejny pomysł. 'Inessa: '''Ciekawe co by się stało, jakbym zrobiła pas z dynamitem dla Khaleda, hm… ''Zaczęła rozmyślać. '''Inessa: Pewnie byłoby bombowo! Roześmiała się. Podeszła na kolanach do fotelu na którym spał Khaled i położyła na jego kolanach jakieś małe urządzenie, które zaczęło coraz głośniej pikać. Ten jednak nie reagował. Inessa nie dawała za wygraną, przyłożyła mu urządzenie do ucha. Khaled: 'Zzzz…o, budzik chyba dzwoni…zzzz… ''Mruknął przez sen. '''Inessa: To nie frajda bawić się z Arabem w zamach. Eh. Wyrzuciła przez okno urządzenie, które po chwili się zdetonowało. Inessa: 'Ups… ''Po chwili do salonu wszedł Jesus wraz z Viperem zupełnie cali i zdrowi, mimo że bombka Inessy wybuchła praktycznie na nich. '''Lena: Lool, jakim cudem wy żyjecie? Ewentualnie. Oł God. Widzem duchy. Zajebiście! Claudia: Niee…to raczej nie duchy… Jesus: Nie wiem co się stało...to coś wylądowało na mojej czapce, jednak gdy ją zdjąłem ogarnął nas wybuch, jednak poczuliśmy tylko zapach dymu… Lena: Dżizas, jeszcze się dziwisz?! Przecież jesteś Dżizasem! Jesus: Eh, nie jestem prawdziwym Jezusem, zrozumcie to wreszcie… Przewrócił oczyma i usiadł obok Claudii. Lena: Ej, wara od mojej fryzjerki, oke!? Krzyknęła, a Jesus tylko ciężko westchnął. Claudia: Uhm, jak myślicie? Chyba dzisiaj wypada dzień wyzwania, jeśli się nie mylę… Zagadnęła starając się nieco polepszyć atmosferę. Jesus: Tak, na szczęście nikt ostatnio nie zginął… Claudia: Z drugiej strony jest już późno i robi się ciemno. Jesus: Hm, może teraz będziemy działać w nocy? Ewentualnie Josh przełoży zmagania na jutro… Odparł. Claudia: 'Chciałabym, aby zawsze kończyło się deportacjami…. ''Westchnęła. '''Jesus: '''Niby tak, jednak nie wiesz co się stanie kiedy wylądujesz w swoim kraju. '''Claudia: '''Owszem, ale też nie ma możliwości bym się dowiedziała co się z nimi tam stało… Trochę lżej… '''Jesus: Po prawdzie racja. Pokiwał potakująco głową, Claudia w międzyczasie skończyła warkocz Leny. Claudia: No, gotowe! Odparła uśmiechnięta. Lena: Yaaay! Dziena! Przytuliła Claudię. Lena: Khaled, paaaaaacz! Wskoczyła na niego z impetem, a Khaled zerwał się ze snu jak poparzony. Khaled: AAAAAA, APOKALIPSA!!!! Lena: 'No wiesz, co?! Claudia się tak starała! ''Odparła oburzona. '''Jesus: Ah, są siebie warci… Mruknął cicho do Claudii. Tak tylko uśmiechnęła się zrezygnowana. Claudia: Miłość nie wybiera… Z korytarza prowadzącego do pokojów uczestników wyszedł Luca wraz z Viperem. Piłkarz na słowa Claudii, zgrabnie przeskoczył przez kanapę tak, że usiadł obok niej na miejscu, które wcześniej zajmowała Lena. Luca: 'Słyszę, że tęsknisz. ''Uśmiechnął się do niej zadziornie. '''Claudia: Uh, nie? Niby co takiego powiedziałam…? Luca: Rany, czasem jesteś aż zbyt roztrzepana, mała… Przewrócił rozbawiony oczyma i zaśmiał się, wygodnie rozsiadając się na kanapie, podpierając głowę swoimi rękoma, które splótł z tyłu. Claudia: Niestety nic na to nie poradzę, taka jestem. Luca: Mam tylko nadzieję, że nie zapomniałaś o tym, że się umówiliśmy. Puścił do niej oczko. Claudia: N-nie… Odparła nieco zakłopotana. Nie chciała, aby inni to słyszeli. Lena: 'UUUU! Luca i Claudia, zakochana para! O em gie, shipuję was normalnie od początku szoł, haha! ''Zrobiła im fotkę ze swojego telefonu. '''Lena: '''Słodziaki! Muah! '''Khaled: '''Shipujesz? Co to za słowo…? '''Inessa: Obstawiała, że się ruchną prędzej czy później. Wzruszyła ramionami, a Claudia i Khaled spojrzeli na nią z otwartymi ustami. Inessa: 'No co? ''Uśmiechnęła się słodko. W międzyczasie rozległ się dźwięk. Najwidoczniej Josh miał jakiś komunikat dla swoich uczestników. 'Josh: '''DING DONG! Witajcie kochani! Dzisiaj kolejny dzień zmagań! Zanim jednak spotkamy się na placu głównym, to zajrzyjcie najpierw do swoich sypialni. Kły czy szpony? O tym przekonacie się wchodząc do siebie! Haha! Jak tylko się dowiecie, zapraszam na zbiórkę! Ruchy, ruchy! Miejsce Zbiórki ''Josh za miejsce zbiórki uznał tradycyjnie plac główny, który tej nocy nie był zbyt dobrze oświetlony. Oczywiście poinformował także wszystkich, iż dzisiaj cisza nocna nie obowiązuje na czas zmagań. Po chwili pojawili się wszyscy uczestnicy. Każdy z nich miał w rękach papierowe torby, a w nich przedmioty potrzebne do wyzwania. 'Josh: '''No witam! Mam nadzieję, że niespodzianka się podoba, haha! ''Zaśmiał się. '''Josh: Zapewne czas na wyjaśnienia bo miny macie wybornie zdziwione! Dobra, zacznijmy więc od formalności. Każde z was po kolei niech teraz mi powie co znalazło w swojej torbie. Konkretnie mówicie – Kły bądź Szpony. Więc? Nata: U mnie kły. Khaled: U mnie też kły. Inessa: Ja mieć Szpony! RAWR! Sirius: Szpony… Lena: Szpony…a fuj… Claudia: Mam kły. Luca: Podoba mi się to! Też mam kły! Jesus: '''Szpony… '''Onyxia: Kły. Viper: Kły. Josh zaklaskał. Josh: Super! A więc jak łatwo możecie się domyślić, to zależnie od tego co macie, w takiej drużynie się znajdujecie. Dzisiaj wypada pełnia, więc tak sobie pomyślałem że zabawimy się w starą legendę. Wampiry kontra wilkołaki! Nata: 'Cóż, więc wychodzi na to że na szczęście nie będę kojarzona z futrzanym psem. ''Odparła uśmiechając się złośliwie w stronę osób, które miały szpony. '''Josh: Tak, tak. Wasze zadanie jest proste. Rozdzielacie się i polujecie na siebie nawzajem. Wygra ta drużyna, która upoluje sobie jak najwięcej członków przeciwnej drużyny. Jak kogoś „upolować”? Wampiry posiadają kilka par sztucznych kłów. Każde kły mają zbiorniczek z czerwoną farbką. Jeśli ubrudzicie nią wilkołaka, wtedy macie punkt. Wilkołaki mają to samo w parach swoich szponów, tylko że posiadają kolor zielony. Taki nieco paintball, tylko wymagający większych zbliżeń, haha! Luca: Meh, szkoda że nie jesteś wilkołakiem księżniczko. Mruknął w stronę Claudii. Claudia: 'Nawet nie chcę wiedzieć, gdzie byś mnie chciał ugryźć… '''Sirius: '''Hah, na całe szczęście ja tam mogę położyć na niej swoje szpony. ''Mruknął do ucha Luci, a ten poczuł jak nagle robi mu się gorąco. '''Luca: Uhm?! Sirius odszedł od niego ze złośliwym uśmieszkiem na ustach. Obserwująca sytuację Nata była bardzo zadowolona z takiego obrotu spraw. Inessa: Pora włączyć tryb przetrwania, ha! Odparła dziarsko i padła na kolana. Jesus: Uhm, a co Ty robisz…? Inessa zaczęła się chodzić na czworakach i obwąchiwać drużynę wampirów. Luca: '''Weź, ogar! '''Claudia: Hej, to krępujące! Odsunęła się. Nata: Inessa, kuźwa co odwalasz?! Inessa: Jak to co? Jestem wilkołakiem! AUUUUU! Zawyła. Inessa: Muszę zapamiętać wasz zapach by was wytropić! Odparła dumnie. Josh: Cóż…każda metoda jest dobra jak widać. Ehm, co mogę więcej wam powiedzieć? Zadanie zaczyna się teraz, trwać będzie trzy godziny! Powodzenia! START! Krzyknął, a wszyscy uczestnicy rozbiegli się po całym lunaparku. Josh: Hm, chyba odpowiednio ułatwiłem pracę mojemu ostatniemu ulubieńcowi, hah… Uśmiechnął się pod nosem zadowolony. Okolice Gabinetu Luster Khaled cichutko zakradł się do swojego ulubionego miejsca w lunaparku. Nie dawał za wygraną, doskonale wiedział, że tutaj musi znajdować się złoże ropy naftowej. Dyskretnie otworzył drzwi do budynku i wszedł do środka. W miejscu w którym znajdował się właz, dostrzegł jakąś sylwetkę. Khaled: Kto tam jest…? Zapytał drżącym głosem, choć chciał zgrywać chojraka. Khaled: Halo? Osoba odwróciła się. Khaled: AAAA! Co ty tu robisz?! Lena: Poluję na mojego wampirka, muah! Pokaż mi te kiełki, seksiaku, pliska! Khaled: …skąd wiedziałaś, że tutaj będę?! Zapytał zszokowany. Lena: Hihi, dzięki mojej BFF Inesi! Odparła dumnie. Khaled: Jak mniemam jakiś pewnie GPS… Westchnął ciężko, a Lena tylko się roześmiała. Khaled: Co cię tak bawi? Lena: '''Heheszky. No jakiś tam GPSik, a konkretnie taka tyciulka pluskiewka, wszczepiona w Twoje seksi, aczkolwiek chucherkowe ciałko. '''Khaled: Że…co… Lena: Masz taki twardy sen mordeczko, ah szkoda że nie coś innego… Westchnęła smutno. Khaled: Dobra, przesuń się. Muszę coś sprawdzić… Warknął, podchodząc do dziewczyny. Lena: 'Chodź, koteczeq. Będzie fajnie! ''Pokazała mu swoje szpony. 'Khaled: '''O nie…NIE…NIEEEE!!! ''Wybiegł z budynku, a Lena zaczęła go gonić. Ciemny zaułek Pomiędzy starymi budynkami przeznaczonymi dla pracowników, przechadzał się znudzony Viper. Drzwi do jednego z nich były otwarte, więc pozwolił sobie wejść do środka. Budynek był opuszczony, miał dwa piętra i niewiele z niego zostało. Chłopak wszedł na ostatnie piętro i przystanął przy jednym z okien wychodzących na inne uliczki lunaparku. W końcu dostrzegł znajomą sylwetkę osoby z przeciwnej drużyny. Była to Onyxia wraz z Adelaide. 'Onyxia: '''Ah, co za durna gra. ''Westchnęła ciężko, '''Onyxia: Nawet nie wiem czy mam polować czy może lepiej się ukryć, eh… Spojrzała na Adelaide. Onyxia: Najlepiej będzie jak się gdzieś schowamy i wypatrzymy sobie ofiarę, co ty na to? Adelaide wesoło warknęła. Onyxia: O, widzę że mój pomysł zyskał aprobatę! Super. Rozejrzała się i dostrzegła budynek, w którym właśnie znajdował się Viper. Onyxia: 'Hmm…to chyba będzie dobre miejsce. ''Mruknęła do siebie i postanowiła wejść do budynku. Obserwujący dziewczynę z góry Viper, tylko uśmiechnął się zadowolony pod nosem. Rollercoaster Luca nie zamierzał specjalnie wykazywać się w zadaniu. Postanowił uciąć sobie drzemkę. W tym celu skrył się w jednym z wagoników kolejki, wygodnie rozłożył i przymknął oczy. Jednak nie mógł długo nacieszyć się spokojem. Usłyszał czyjeś kroki, aż w końcu dostrzegł Siriusa. '''Luca: No proszę, kogo my tu mamy! Zawołał z uśmiechem, wychodząc z wagonika. Sirius nie podzielał jednak jego entuzjazmu. Sirius: A, to Ty… Mruknął nieco zamyślony. Sirius: Więc przyjdzie nam stoczyć teraz walkę… dobrze, że to przewidziałem i założyłem mniej warte ciuchy. Luca: Cóż, łatwo mieć nie będziesz! Uderzył pięścią o otwartą dłoń. Sirius: Wzajemnie. Odparł chłodno. Luca: Hm, co jest stary? Mam dziwne wrażenie, że ostatnio trochę gorzej nam się gada. Sirius: 'Może dlatego, że teraz ciągle jesteś z Viperem i rzadziej ze sobą rozmawiamy. ''Założył ręce. 'Luca: '''Ah, wpadłem na mały plan, tylko tobie się on raczej nie spodoba… nie chciałem Cię w niego wciągać… ''Podrapał się po karku. '''Sirius: Doskonale wiem, że chodzi o Claudię. Widać to bez problemu. Nie trzeba się wybitnie przyglądać. Luca: Stary, widzę że wpadła ci w oko, ale potrzebuję jej teraz… Za parę dni będzie po wszystkim, oleję ją i może być Twoja, mnie to będzie wisieć. Wzruszył ramionami. Sirius: Ona nie jest zabawką. Wybierz sobie inny rodzaj zemsty wobec Naty. Wycedził przez zęby wściekły. Luca: No to sobie ją będziesz pocieszał, wręcz idealna sytuacja dla Ciebie, nie sądzisz? Sirius: '''Nie będzie paru dni. Powiem jej wszystko zaraz po zadaniu. '''Luca: Wszystko zniszczysz. Dlatego ci nic nie mówiłem! Sirius: I bardzo dobrze, że zniszczę! Są granice! Mruknął, a Luca zacisnął wściekle pięści. Po chwili mierzenia się wzrokiem, Luca rzucił się na Siriusa, ten jednak wykorzystał od razu sytuację i podrapał go swoimi szponami, które miał na dłoniach. Luca: Hę?! Rozległ się komunikat. Josh: DING DONG, pierwszy punkt dla Wilkołaków! Luca wykluczony z gry! Haha, szybko, szybko! Zostały dwie godziny, kochani! Chłopaki mimo to zaczęli bardziej się okładać pięściami. W końcu rozdzielili ich przysłani przez Josha członkowie ekipy. Sirius: Ostrzegałem! Luca: Ogarnij, to tylko pusta laska… Sirius: Ciekawe czy miałbyś teraz co robić, jakby Cię nie wywlekła z basenu, gdy się topiłeś idioto. Warknął i poszedł w swoją stronę. Luca: Cholera… Westchnął ciężko i schował twarz w dłoniach. Luca: 'Nie. Nie mogę się kierować sumieniem. Muszę wygrać. Za wszelką cenę. ''Poszedł w innym kierunku. Okolice kompleksu wypoczynkowego Claudia wędrowała sobie wolno spacerując. Nie za bardzo wiedziała jaką taktykę obrać, pomyślała, że jak dopiero kogoś spotka, to wtedy zda się na swój instynkt. '''Claudia: To w sumie nie jest fair…oni mają wielkie szpony a my małe ząbki. Jak mam kogoś niby ugryźć… Westchnęła smutno, oglądając pary kłów, które trzymała w dłoniach. Claudia: W razie czego mam nadzieję, że moja drużyna mi wybaczy… Po chwili poczuła, że na kogoś wpada. Claudia: Oj, przepraszam… Okazało się, że natrafiła na Jesusa. Jesus: Nic się nie dzieje, to ja się zagapiłem. Odparł spokojnie. Spojrzeli na siebie z zakłopotaniem. Claudia: Kurde…to niby teraz miałabym Cię ugryźć… Jesus: Lub ja miałbym Cię podrapać… Odparł spoglądając na dziewczynę. Zapadła cisza. Claudia: To wcale nie takie łatwe, jak się trafi na fajną osobę. Roześmiała się, a Jesus odpowiedział przyjaznym uśmiechem. Jesus: '''To może nie przedłużajmy… '''Claudia: Uhm? Jesus: Widziałaś Khaleda? Jego chętnie podrapię! Claudia: Haha! Tak, minęłam go. Uciekał przed Leną, byli niedaleko placu głównego. Jesus: Dzięki! Powodzenia! Krzyknął i pobiegł w stronę placu. Claudia: 'Cóż, to chyba nie jest wbrew zasadom. ''Z uśmiechem poszła dalej, nagle poczuła jak coś wskoczyło na jej plecy. Od razu padła na ziemię. '''Inessa: HAHA! JA MIEĆ TJEBJA! Claudia: Uh…super… Mruknęła, a następnie rozlegl się komunikat. Josh: DING DONG! Inessa wyrzucona z gry! Punkt dla Wampirów! Haha! Okazało się bowiem, że Inessa tak padła na Claudię, że pary kłów które miała w dłoniach wyskoczyły w górę, a jedne wylądowały na plecach Inessy tym samym rozbryzgując farbę na jej plecach nim ta drapnęła Claudię. Claudia: 'To się nazywa fart… ''Odetchnęła, a Inessa pomogła jej wstać. '''Inessa: Da, da. No nic. Zapoluję sobie teraz na prawdziwe nietoperze, haha! Zawyła i pobiegła przed siebie. Okolice placu głównego Jesusowi udało się dopaść Khaleda. Mógł teraz legalnie okładać go swoimi szponami. Khaled: AUĆ, AUĆ! MOJE OKO! Krzyczał, szamotając się pod ciałem Jesusa. Jesus: Wybacz, wolę być pewny że trafiłem. Wyszczerzył się zadowolony. Khaled: '''Przecież z 5 minut temu już był komunikat…AUUU! '''Jesus: O, taaaak? Spojrzał na Khaleda niewinnie. Jesus: Nie słyszałem. Może mnie kłamiesz? Ponownie go okładał szponami. Khaled: No weeeeeź!!! AAAAU!!!! Jesus: Hah, dobra, starczy. Wstał zadowolony. Jesus: Nie goniła Cię czasem Lena? Khaled: Goniła…na szczęście ją zgubiłem… Podniósł się z trudem z ziemi. Khaled: Wszczepiła mi kretynka GPS…więc tym bardziej nie wiem jaki cud się stał, że ją zgubiłem… Jesus: 'Mówisz o tym…? ''Pokazał mu małą pluskwę. '''Khaled: Jak ty to…? Jesus: N-nie wiem…w sumie znalazła się w moich dłoniach… Khaled: Nie lubię cię, ale dzięki. Uratowałeś mnie. Jesus: Drobiazg… Khaled: I tak cię nie lubię. Skwitował krótko. Wejście do kompleksu wypoczynkowego Na schodach prowadzących do wejścia do kompleksu siedział sobie Luka, dalej upaćkany w zielonej farbie. Widać było, że coś go trapi. Po chwili pojawiła się przy nim Claudia. Claudia: Oj, widzę że dostałeś… Luca: Hm? Taa… trochę frajersko padłem. Trudno. Mruknął niezadowolony, dziewczyna przysiadła się obok niego. Luca: Ty też odpadłaś? Claudia: Nie, mogę jeszcze polować, ale to może poczekać. Coś nie tak…? Luca: Nie chcę o tym gadać, dobra? Claudia: No w porządku, ale trochę mi przykro jak widzę, że ktoś cierpi… Mruknęła nieco zakłopotana opuszczając wzrok, a Luca tylko ciężko westchnął. Claudia: 'Okej, rozumiem… chcesz być sam… ''Nagle ni stąd ni zowąd, chłopak przyciągnął do siebie dziewczynę i wtulił ją w siebie. '''Claudia: Luca…? Zapytała nieco zaskoczona jego zachowaniem. Luca: Jakby co…odwal się ode mnie, kiedy uznasz to za stosowne. Nie miej nigdy wyrzutów sumienia w moim przypadku, dobra? Claudia: Ale co ty bredzisz…o czym Ty… Odsunął ją nieco od siebie, a następnie wpił się w jej usta. Luca: 'Idę się ogarnąć. ''Mruknął i wszedł do kompleksu pozostawiając dziewczynę samą sobie. '''Claudia: Co się dzieje… Szepnęła do siebie, będąc pod wrażeniem tego co się właśnie stało. Opuszczone budynki pracowników W międzyczasie Viper i Onyxia walczyli między sobą o cenny punkt dla drużyny. Odstawiona na bok Adelaide kibicowała swojej pani jak tylko umiała najlepiej. Warczała, machała swoimi listkami. Zdawała się przejawiać więcej emocji od samego Vipera. Onyxia: Uh! Nie dam się tak łatwo! Krzyknęła, unikając kolejny raz szponów Vipera. Onyxia: 'Nie będę jakimś banalnym przeciwnikiem, o nie! ''Otworzyła szerzej usta, aby zatopić w nim swoje kły, jednak ten odepchnął dziewczynę. '''Onyxia: Meh, czuję się jakbym się do Ciebie zalecała jak jakaś psychofanka Biebera… Odparła z lekkim obrzydzeniem, a Viper prychnął śmiechem. W końcu dziewczyna wpadła na iście genialny pomysł. Wyjęła kilka par kłów i zaczęła nimi po prostu rzucać w Vipera. Chłopak się tego kompletnie nie spodziewał, a jego uniki wyglądały na znacznie gorsze jakościowo niż wcześniej. Onyxia: Teraz wygram… Zmarszczyła brwi i rzuciła kły w stronę nóg Vipera. Ten podskoczył, jednak się poślizgnął i upadł przy Adelaide. Roślinka od razu go ukąsiła. Onyxia: Ha! Wiedziałam, że warto Ci je dać, kochana. Odparła, a szyja Vipera pokryła się czerwoną farbą. Viper: Hm?! Spojrjzał na Adelaide, która zadowolona popisywała się przed nim swoimi nowymi kiełkami, które dostała od Onynxii. Viper: 'Cholera. Nieźle. ''Odparł z lekkim uśmiechem, a Onyxia podała mu rękę aby wstał. '''Onyxia: Nigdy nie drwij z ogrodników, kolego! Puściła do niego oczko. Karuzela Nata przysiadła sobie na koniu, który należał do jednej z karuzel i obserwowała uważnie otoczenie, szukając potencjalnej ofiary. Ona się nie bała. Od samego początku wiedziała, że to ona będzie myśliwym. Nata: No, kici kici. Chodźcie głupie kundle! Mruknęła zniecierpliwiona. W oddali dostrzegła sylwetkę Siriusa. Nata: Ha! Bingo! Mój nowy przyjaciel… Zatarła ręce i pognała w jego stronę. Sirius nieco kuśtykał na jedną nogę. Nata: Bum, mam cię! Zaśmiała się, zachodząc go od tyłu. Nata: 'Co zrobisz aby mnie przekonać, bym Cię nie pokąsała, przystojniaku? ''Szepnęła, zbliżając do niego swoje kły. '''Sirius: Uh…nie wiem…kompletnie mnie zaskoczyłaś… Mruknął. Nata stanęła przed nim. Nata: Wyglądasz jakbyś naprawdę lał się z jakimś wampirem lub niedźwiedziem. Sirius: 'A tam, „pogadałem” sobie nieco z Lucą. ''Nata uśmiechnęła się pod nosem. '''Nata: '''Odczepi się? '''Sirius: '''Ani od Ciebie ani od wykorzystania Claudii. Nie wiem jakich sztuczek teraz użyje, ale muszę jej powiedzieć. '''Nata: Nie możesz. Pomyśl logicznie. Jakie masz niby dowody? Sirius: Eh… Nata: No właśnie. Musimy to opracować. Ale to po zadaniu. Mruknęła i ponownie zbliżyła swoje usta do jego szyi. Nata: Nie pożałujesz tej współpracy… Szepnęła, a następnie musnęła ustami jego szyję, a później wpiła w niego swoje kły. Nata: Obiecuję… Odparła zadowolona. Ciemny zaułek Na kilka minut przed końcem zadania, Lena wyraźnie niezadowolona oparła się o jeden z opuszczonych budynków i za wszelką cenę próbowała rozgryźć dlaczego nie może odnaleźć Khaleda. Lena: 'Co za szajs, o em dżi. Kuwa, wiedziałam że ta ruska szmata da mi jakiś bubel. ''Warknęła wściekła. '''Lena: Spoczi Lenuś, spoczi. Focia na ochłodzenie emocji. Zrobiła sobie selfie. Lena: No, od razu lepiej, hihi! ???: Tak, zdecydowanie… Odezwał się męski głos. Lena rozejrzała się spanikowana. Lena: Uh? Co jest? Zakapturzony chłopak pojawił się przed nią. Lena: O, to ty… wystraszyłeś mnie, jeny. Ogar na kolejny raz, dobra? W ogóle po kiego ci te rękawiczki. Iks de. Przecież jest sierpień. ???: Haha, nie będzie żadnego kolejnego razu. Mruknął, pokazując przed nią metalowy pręt. Lena: Co Ty kuwa robisz…? ???: Cóż, ulżę Twoim cierpieniom, moja droga… Zaśmiał się perfidnie. Lena: Odwal się, oke?! ???: '''Jesteś w ślepym zaułku. Nie uciekniesz mi. '''Lena: To nie jest zabawne!!! Spojrzała na niego przerażona. Nie usłyszała jednak odpowiedzi. Metalowy pręt uderzył ją tak, że spowodował u niej utratę przytomności. ???: Prościzna… Chłopak przykucnął przy jej ciele i wziął jej telefon. Następnie w drugą dłoń wziął rękę dziewczyny i posługując się nią, zaczął wchodzić na jej media społecznościowe i publikować jej ostatnie selfie. Po chwili ciało Leny zaczęło niebezpiecznie drgać, a z jej ust zaczęła wydobywać się krew. Opaska, którą miała na dłoni błysnęła. Można było ujrzeć napis „Nie publikować swoich zdjęć w sieci”. ???: Wpierw Ty, teraz przyjdą kolejni… Nadchodzi mój czas… Jakże będzie mi smutno jak usłyszą, że zdesperowana popełniłaś samobójstwo… Mruknął usuwając się w cień. Diabelski Młyn Uczestnicy, którzy odpadali z gry powoli zaczęli gromadzić się niedaleko Diabelskiego Młynu. Był to obiekt, który leżał niedaleko placu głównego, a że było tam miejsce aby sobie wygodnie posiedzieć, tam swoje kroki kierowało wiele osób. Znajdował się tam Sirius, Inessa, Viper z Onyxią oraz Claudia. Sirius: '''Długo to jeszcze potrwa? '''Onyxia: Hm, za kilka minut powinien być już ogłoszony koniec… Claudia: Ciekawi mnie czy udało się komuś zdobyć jeszcze jakieś punkty. Onyxia: Fajnie byłoby wygrać. Ah, oby tylko nie było remisu. Claudia: A właśnie. Ciekawe co wtedy by się stało, jak sądzisz? Onyxia: Ciężko to spekulować. Sirius: Może Josh wtedy dałby swoją własną zasadę? W końcu remis nie powinien nam dawać teoretycznych korzyści. Claudia: A propo…dlaczego jesteś taki poobijany? Spojrzała na niego uważnie. Sirius: Wiesz jak to jest jak dwójka facetów się spotka. Nader ambitnych. Zaśmiał się nerwowo. Claudia: No…tak. Powiedzmy, że się idzie domyślić. Mruknęła nieco podejrzliwie. Onyxia: Można w takim razie powiedzieć, że ja i Viper załatwiliśmy nasz pojedynek wręcz dyplomatycznie. Zaśmiała się, a Viper również uśmiechnął się rozbawiony. Claudia: 'Ja chyba mam parę siniaków na plecach, ale cóż… Jak się trafia na naczelnego wilkołaka, to nie ma łatwo… ''Inessa uśmiechnęła się radośnie. '''Inessa: '''AUUUU! Ja wiedzieć jak polować! Moja babinka mieszkać na Syberii! Tam wilków od cholery! '''Claudia: Widzę wesoło tam macie… Inessa: Da, szczególnie jak babcia bierze kałasznikowa. Jest wtedy BUM BUM, muahahaah! Szkoda tylko, że obrońcy zwierząt się czepiają, eh. No i sanepid. Babinka ma nielegalną chłodnię w piwnicy. Claudia: Okeeej… Westchnęła, a Onyxia spojrzała na swój zegarek. Onyxia: '10 minut do końca, wspaniale… ''Wtem rozległ się dźwięk komunikatu. '''Onyxia: Uhm? Przed czasem…? Sirius: Aż tak dobrze im poszło? Claudia: Czyżby wszyscy się pochlastali…? Josh: '''DING DONG! Cóż, muszę przyznać, że dość ciekawy obrót spraw nastał. Haha! Mam dla was dość ciekawy komunikacik, więc lepiej patrzcie na ekran moi kochani! '''Onyxia: Co on kombinuje… Na ekranie pojawiło się ciało zakrwawionej Leny. Onyxia: 'Uh…ten moment gdy nie wiem czy się cieszyć czy płakać… ''Mruknęła pod nosem. '''Claudia: Nie żyje…? Co się stało?! W oddali było słychać krzyk Khaleda. Sirius: Patrzcie na jej opaskę. Onyxia: Świeci się, ale nie widzę co jest napisane… zasada jest nieco rozmazana. Josh: Pardon, już służę zbliżeniem. Obraz się przybliżył. Claudia: „Nie publikować swoich zdjęć w sieci”…złamała zasadę. Krew w ustach, otwarte oczy… Sirius: 'To samo spotkało Taylor oraz Oriannę… '''Onyxia: '''No to się doigrała. Oto co nałóg robi z człowiekiem. Oraz efekty braku mózgu. ''Sirius i Claudia spojrzeli chłodno na Onyxię. 'Onyxia: '''Co? Nie będę udawać, że mi szkoda skoro jej nie cierpiałam… ''Westchnęła. '''Sirius: Więc popełniła świadomie samobójstwo… Claudia: Eh, co fejs robi z człowiekiem… Josh: 'Coo? Hahaha! ''Roześmiał się i ponownie pojawił się na ekranie. '''Josh: Jeśli chodzi o dzisiejsze zadanie, to z punktem przewagi wygrały wampiry, jednakże z racji kolejnego zgonu nie ma po co robić kolejnej zasady. Otworzył szampana. Josh: 'Świętujeeeemy!!! ''Zaśmiał się, nalewając sobie szampana do kieliszka. '''Sirius: Jesteś podły… Josh: 'Hah, wiem. Ale po co miałbym wam okazywać współczucie, dzieciaki… Proszę was. ''Pokiwał głową. 'Josh: '''Poza tym. ''Uniósł palec wskazujący. '''Josh: Mylicie się, moje kochane CSI. Wszyscy spojrzeli zaskoczeni na ekran. Josh: Lena wcale nie popełniła samobójstwa. Pokręcił głową. Josh: Wśród was kochani jest jej morderca, haha! Teraz to mogę życzyć wam spokojnej nocy. Roześmiał się, a ekran zgasł. Claudia: M-morderca…?! Spojrzała przerażona na Siriusa. Sirius: Tak jak myślałem… Ona była głupia, ale nie aż tak by popełniać samobójstwo tak świadomie. Właściwie nie miałaby żadnego motywu by to zrobić… Zamyślił się. Onyxia: Świetnie…na pewno będzie nam się dzisiaj cudownie spało… Mruknęła ironicznie. Sirius: Bez względu na to… Prędzej czy później się to wyda. Ktoś tu chce za wszelką cenę wygrać. Nawet takimi brudnymi czynami… Wszystko w swoim czasie… <Ściemnienie> Koniec odcinka. Kto jest zabójcą Leny? Viper Sirius Jesus Khaled Luca Czy Sirius bez dowodów powinien powiedzieć Claudii prawdę? Tak Nie Jakiej parze kibicujesz? Claudia x Luca Claudia x Sirius Nata x Sirius Nata x Luca Onyxia x Jesus Onyxia x Viper Czy chcesz rozwinięcia wątku mordercy i zabawy w szukanie dowodów oraz jego zdemaskowanie? Tak chcę wiedzieć kim jest Niech będzie to nieznane do końca show Chcę wiedzieć kim jest i ma zginąć Kategoria:Odcinki ND: The Game